


Lirry

by sshhdonttellanyone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry-centric, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshhdonttellanyone/pseuds/sshhdonttellanyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lirry grow closer over a break and when they go back things happen ;)<br/>Set in the break between TMH tour and WWA and the beginning of wwa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thwack. That's the noise the sound of Liam's cock hitting the side of my face made. Thwack. It was a noise that got me instantly hard. He was straddling my chest, slapping my face with his tumescent cock, then running the shaft over my pouting lips. And I'd never been more turned on. 

I suppose I should back up and explain how we got here. It's not every day one of my band mates, my supposedly straight band mates, would be in this predicament with me after all. 

It had all started innocently enough, with an email war. We'd been on break for two months and I was in LA having a great time with Cal and my other friends out there. I hadn't missed the guys too much at first; we'd been together so much over the last three years that it was nice to get a bit of space. But the longer the break went on, the more I felt a little empty; like part of me was missing. I missed the banter and laughs, I missed the music and of being on stage looking around to see the only other four people in the world who truly understood what it meant to be us, how it felt. We spoke to each other by text, the occasional phone call and I skyped Zayn the day before his birthday but I wasn't having as much contact as I'd like. 

It sounds stupid I guess but I kind of felt like I'd be intruding on the lads by calling them all the time. I'd spoken to Niall about it (I'd been in touch with him the most, the poor guy had been having surgery on his knee and I'd been worrying about him) who'd laughed and told me not to be a dick, that the lads would love to hear from me. But Louis would be spending as much time as possible with Eleanor and his new siblings Ernest and Doris. Zayn was overjoyed to be getting some quality time in with his fiancé Perrie, his family, his cousins in particular who he's real tight with and Ant and Danny his two best buds. Liam was hanging with his friends and his girlfriend Sophia. So yeah, I missed them. 

I got an email meant for Liam, something about a weekend away, so I dropped him a quick text asking him about it. My phone rang almost instantly. 

"Hey Li." I answered sounding as happy as I felt to hear from him. 

"Hiya bro! How you doin?"

We caught up for a little while, asking after family and friends, before Liam got to the reason for his call.

"Listen mate, I'm sorry about that email. Soph has all of my passwords and it's supposed to be a surprise for her. Yours was just the first address I thought of."

"No worries dude" I assured him, but I was confused as to why he thought she'd see it. "No problem at all like but, does she check your email?"

Liam was quiet for a moment before letting out a long sigh. "Yeah."

I didn't know what to say. Liam sounded so dejected like there was more he wasn't saying. 

"Why is she checking your email? Is everything ok man?"

"It's all falling apart mate. She doesn't trust me at all, she checks my phone, my email, my twitter everything."

I was surprised, really surprised, Liam is the most loyal person I know. Why would Soph not trust him anymore?

"What's happened? We don't have to talk about it if you'd prefer not to." 

"It's my own fault. I was texting Danielle and deleting the texts. Then an itemised bill came through and she saw it. The texts were innocent enough but I deleted them because thought it might upset Soph if she saw them, but she now thinks because I was deleting them and I'd not told her about being in touch with Danielle that they must have been not so innocent. It was a stupid thing to do and all but I just missed Dani, as my mate y'know?" 

"Oh Li you idiot, it'll blow over though. Guess this weekend away is about making it up to her?"

"Yeah." 

We chatted some more, me telling Liam to use my email as much as he needed to. We started talking a lot more then, I couldn't text after all. 

I was checking my email a ridiculous amount, looking for an excuse to call Liam because I was worried about him. He sounded so down all the time, a little bit broken and vulnerable. Liam takes thing to heart a lot; he's quite a sensitive soul sometimes and I wanted him to know I was there for him. So I was by the hotel pool, checking my inbox for the third time that hour when I saw them, an email from Liam saying 'Saw this and thought of you...;) x' followed by a confirmation email. I clicked it open, taking a sip of my beer, and what I saw made me spit my beer out laughing. 'Thank you Harry for signing up for Lesbian Granny Porn Daily, a roundup of the day's best mature lesbian vids and pics straight to your inbox! A must for every gerontophile! 

I fired of a quick text 'What the fuck were you searching when you found that?! This means war Payne! Shots fired dude.' and smiled as I hit send. A reply came through instantly. 

'Pretty obvious what I was doing when I found it no? And bring it on man, I challenge you to find something funnier than that.'

So I spent the next hour in the murkier corners of the internet, settling on an email service for midget porn. Seriously funny stuff, I think we can all agree. It took another few hours for me to realise that Liam had been having a wank, and I'd popped into his head. Sure it was because something funny had reminded him of me, something he knew would make me laugh but still. I couldn't stop wondering if he'd finished or if he'd sat at his laptop, cock still hard, signing me up for that thing. Picturing my reaction, my face, and wondering if it made him harder, if it spurred him on. The thought gave me a tight feeling in my stomach that kinda freaked me out. It was that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when something that really shouldn't gives you a delicious thrill. 

It plagued me that thought, until it grew and grew, developing into images of Liam jacking off thinking of me, head thrown back my name on the tip of his tongue. I was like a fourteen year old, suffering random erections and guilty little wanks. The first time I'd jerked to it, I almost cried afterwards. As soon as I'd shot my load I'd wanted to take it back. I sickened myself, masturbating over my friend, my male friend. I was supposed to be mostly straight. 

The email war continued, us flooding each other's email accounts with weird porn, funny videos (a whole series of porn bloopers that made us howl), each trying to out gross the other. Then Liam sent something that changed things. He sent an email that said

'So...I saw this and had to send it. What do you think?' Underneath was a tumblr link. I clicked through and was lead to a series of gifs. They were lookalike porn I guess you'd call it? It was a guy who looked a bit like me, and a guy who looked just like Liam, I mean the spit and image. They were kissing in the first ones and then 'Liam' was fucking 'my' face. My cock was straining against my jeans, my mouth dry. I moaned softly, trying to push my erection down a little. What was Li trying to do to me? How was I supposed to react to that? I decided to ignore the sexual content and instead focus on just how much the guy looked like Liam. 'Shit man, that dude is your double! Next time we have a boring photo shoot you should send him hahaha.' I text, send and waited, desperately stopping myself from opening the link again. My phone buzzed instantly 'Only if I can do his job for the day! ;)'

He meant with women of course, he must have, I thought before my phone buzzed again. 'Got to say...your lips look good on my dick.'

My breath hitched, my heart pounding, my mouth dried. I mean that's not something you say to a mate right? That passed the realms of friendly banter. Another buzz. I scoop my scooped my phone up with cat like reflexes, 'hahahaha' or maybe I was reading too much into it because of the thoughts of Liam that had been plaguing me. It just didn't seem a very Liam thing to say, Louis maybe, but not Liam. 

It was a week before I heard from Li again. To my shame I'd started fantasising about those gifs, about how it'd feel if it was actually me and Payno. And apparently my subconscious thought it would feel fucking awesome judging by the fact I was coming quicker than a 14yo with a lingerie catalogue. So when he called I was nervous as hell answering.

"Hhhi Li, alright man?" I asked my voice sounding higher than normal.

"No. Me and Soph are over." He told me flatly.

"Fuck, you ok?" all thoughts of the gif where gone, I just wanted to make sure my friend was ok.

"I am, the relationship was making me miserable, not Soph just the circumstances. Still it's upsetting, she's devastated, and I hate that I've hurt her, I care about her you know?" it was a rhetorical question but I hurried to reassure him anyway.

"Of course you do! She knows that man, and even I could see it wasn't working, but I'm sorry you're upset dude."

"Thanks bro...There's additional guilt though because there is someone else I've been thinking about."

"Dani?"

"Ha! I wish! No this one is more complicated, more fucked up than that."

"Who?"

"I'd rather not open that can of worms right now, I kind of get the feeling that once I say it the floodgates will open and my whole life will change. It's not the right time Harry...Do you get what I'm saying Haz?" he asked, his voice laden with meaning. I gulped nodding, forgetting he couldn't see. 

"Yeah, I hear you Li." I breathed. 

"Good. We have trestock in two weeks...Speak then?" He sounded nervous suddenly, unsure of what my response would be. I groaned, my cock once again straining my jeans.

"I'll take that as yes. Soon Harry, soon." 

With that he hung up, leaving me with an erection and a million questions running through my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The two weeks flew by and before I knew it I was in London on my way to Soho to have dinner with two fans Allison and Lyndsey that had won a Trekstock competition, some of the guys from the charity and of course Liam. I had spent the entire time since our last call doubting myself, doubting his meaning, questioning my sexuality and basically worrying myself sick. But this morning I woke up and thought fuck it. If Liam wants me then I sure as shit want him. It was a relief to admit it, I'm normally a pretty laid back go with the flow kinda guy and I didn't feel myself being so angsty, it's just not who I am. 

That's not to say I wasn't nervous, not a little apprehensive of making a fool of myself and worried that if I'd got it wrong I could potentially fuck things up for all the boys. 

I walked into the place we were meeting and saw the back of Liam's head. 

"Harry hi!" Shelley, one of the girls from the charity shouted as a black dog came bounding over. I waved hi back and bent down to pet the lovely dog. 

I felt rather than saw Liam, he was looming over me. "His name is Serge." Liam's voice seemed deeper since we'd last spoke. 

"Hi Serge! Aren't you a gorgeous boy. Aren't you a good boy." I'd yet to look at Liam, instead concentrating on the dog. Li sighed quietly as he too buried his hand in Serge's glossy coat. Our hands brushed against one another's and I took the opportunity to curl my hand around his, trying to say what I was unable to vocalise. I felt him stiffen then squeeze back. Taking a deep breath I finally looked at my friend. He was smiling slightly, his eyes softening by the second, "I've missed you." He seemed to put so much into those three words, I heard pain, loneliness, longing and most of all relief. The past three months had been hard for him, but being back with me, his friend, had lifted a weight from his shoulders. 

"Missed you too mate. More than I thought I would." Our hands were still entwined, his thumb stroking circles against my skin. He nodded, smiling again, and I saw he got it. He'd missed the boys like I had, had been terrified by the need he'd felt for the others, had worried about what that meant and had found peace in our talks, emails and texts. This break had brought us closer, and once we'd had dinner with the two girls I'd be finding out just how close he wanted us to be. 

The meal was great, it was was super helpful to slip into the roll of one direction Harry, if that makes sense? Not that I put an act on for the fans but it's my professional self, a little more confident, a little more cocky, a little smoother (though not much) than the real me. I know Liam felt the same, I could see him relax into it, loosing the tension that had been in his body during our earlier exchange. The girls were really sweet and not too blatant (lots of fans are really full on, over the top sexual, but these were just nice girls who had enough respect for us as fellow human beings to just hang out.) 

"How've you been enjoying your break? It must've been nice to get away from each other for a bit!" Lynsey joked, expecting a rehearsed answer I'm sure. 

"Not at all. I've missed the guys tremendously, and the fans too. Although I've tried to keep in touch with you guys via twitter." Li smiled at her, making her cheeks colour with an attractive pink that made her look really pretty. 

"Same. It sounds ridiculous but I've missed the boys more than I expected. I felt like part of me was missing. I guess it's because we grew up together, but I felt a little empty without them."

Allison smiled hugely and exclaimed "Oh my gosh that's so cute! You guys are too much."

I glanced at Liam and saw him looking at me with those soft eyes again, crinkled in the corners, as a faint smile played about his lips. The affection in his gaze drew me in, making me forget there was anyone else present for a moment, which judging by how his crinkles deepened had a similar effect on him. Li managed to snap out of it before me, turning back to ask Allison about her hometown. I wasn't so able myself and it took a moment for me to get back into it. 

When the evening was drawing to an end, I noticed Liam was trying to hurry things along. Like he had somewhere to be. Or maybe because he wanted to speak to me alone. 

"I'm so sorry guys, I have a friend staying and I should get back to him. Walk me to my car Haz?"

I trouped out beside him, neither of us speaking. By the time we reached the car we still hadn't said a word. 

"Tom Queens' at mine, you know what he's like, I best be getting back." Li was playing with his keys, passing them from hand to hand awkwardly, and not making eye contact. I felt the bitter sting of rejection and felt my cheeks flame. 

"Right. Well say hi to him for me." I murmured turning quickly, to head back inside. 

"Oi." Liam caught my wrist "have I read this completely wrong or something?"

I felt my brow furrow in confusion for a moment, before Liam spun me around. 

"I have to get back but I'm not...I guess I'm trying to say...are you gonna make me...fuck it." 

Liam crushed his lips into mine suddenly and forcefully before quickly pulling back. I stared at him for a long moment, my expression probably looking like a stunned fish, before it dawned on me that Liam had just told me, with that kiss, that he wanted me. I fought the grin threatening but it was a loosing battle and Liam's reacted by throwing his head back a roaring with laughter. He brought his hand to my cheek, quickly scanning the parking lot to make sure we were alone before slowly running his thumb across my lips. "When can I see you?" He asked like it was the most natural thing in the world, like he was asking some girl, not his male band mate, one of his best friends.

I laughed "I have no idea what my schedule is, what our schedule is. I'll see what I've got coming up, what I can get out of."

"You do that. In the meantime..." 

Once again he brought his lips to mine, this time more gently. I sank into the kiss, forgetting to breathe for a moment, tentatively snaking my hand around his hip. Liam pulled back slightly before either of us could deepen the kiss. "I really have to go." He breathed his forehead resting against mine. His kissed me again, several pecks, like he just couldn't help himself, before groaning and kissing my forehead. 

"To be continued."

It turned out I couldn't see Liam until rehearsals for our new tour started. The first day at the rehearsal rooms was wonderful, I felt the same feeling I get when I go back to Holmes for the first time in months, that same sense of homecoming. 

"Whoa Haz, you're kinda making it hard to breathe." Niall laughed as I hugged him tightly. 

I let him go and smiled bashfully "Soz man, I'm just so glad to see you all."

"You ok bro?" Zayn asked me later that afternoon, "You seem a bit hyped, a bit more hyped than normal I should say."

"Just glad we're all together, I missed ya."

Zayn quietly questioned me some more, and told me off for not calling him whenever I'd wanted. "And what's the deal with you and Payno?"

"Nothing. What do you mean?"

"Harry. There's something between you that wasn't there before."

I'd forgotten how perceptive Zayn can be. I licked my lips nervously.

"What makes you say that?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant. 

Zee threw me a sideways look and sighed, "Your eyes are constantly following one another, and Li's looking at you like you're lunch. Either that or he wants to punch you, I'm not sure which. Have you had an argument?"

I shook my head not wanting to speak, my heart hammering. 

"Ok then. So it's the first option." He paused and exhaled sharply. "Right, just be careful yeah? I hope you know what you're doing."

"Nnnothings happened." I stammered quietly, my mouth dry. 

"Then just make sure you're sure before it does. I'd hate you to do something you're not ready to deal with. Don't rush into anything. Take time to think." And with that he squeezed my shoulder and walked away. That was it. No judgement, no recriminations, no 'you'll be putting the band in jeopardy's, no so does this mean your gays, just make sure it's really what you want. God but Zayn's brilliant! 

I didn't get much of a chance to speak to Liam alone, and bar a few moments were he managed to catch my hand, trailing his fingers across mine as he passed, it was business as usual. And it looked set to continue that way, the next few days a roller coaster of rehearsals, videos, photo shoots, press and in the evenings going home and falling asleep before my head hit the pillow. 

"Bogota." Liam mouthed at me when we were leaving the studio. 

I nodded once and started counting down the days. 

Columbia was insane. The fans outside our hotel numbered in the thousands, and they chanted, sang and screamed as we all tried to sleep in our individual rooms. I got a text from Liam as I lay there staring at the ceiling listening to the dull roar of the crowd. 'My room or yours?' 

I bit my lip for a second, taking Zayn's advice and pausing to make 100% sure I wanted and was ready for this.

'Mine. Come quickly.' 

I hit send and turned to the door, waiting for my friend to knock, my heart hammering.


End file.
